London In The Winter
by NotHereNotNowNotWhileILoveU
Summary: PWP; One-Shot. Smut about Roger and Kate and the city of London.


**Title:** London In The Winter

**Pairing: **Roger/Kate (Pan Am)

**Warning: **Smut, pure smut, PWP and all that good stuff.

**Notes: **This is my first smut fanfic, also my first thingy with the list and the titles and thing that your reading right now...Yeah...Um, so, flames will be used to heat the house next winter. Review PLEASE!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pan Am (if I did this pairing would ahve been canon in the first five minutes) and I don't own Kate Cameron or Roger Anderson.

* * *

><p>Kate wasn't really sure why Roger was there, but he was standing in the doorway of her hotel room. She blinked, "H-Hello." She said.<p>

"Kate, I have to speak with you." Roger said and looked past her to make sure the room was empty. "May I come in?"

"Y-Yes." Kate back up and let him in, closing the door behind him. She stood against the wall, and Roger didn't move past her, just stood like a statue uncomfortably close it her. "Roger?" She breathed.

Roger looked at her for a moment before leaning closer and threading a hand through her red hair. "Roger, what are you doing?" Kate asked but anything she was going to say after that was forgotten as Roger crashed their lips together. Kate flinched, going crossed eyed as her mind tried to catch up with the reality.

Kate pulled away, "Roger, what are you doing?" She said, stared at the blue-eyed man in front of her.

"I…I can't take it anymore." Roger whispered in her ear and he edged closer, pressing Kate even closer to the wall. "I want you." He said and Kate barely heard him, she wasn't even sure he actually said it or if it was her imagination.

Kate put her hands on either side of Roger's face and pulled him towards her, kissing him. He clutched her hair and rested a hand on her hip with his free hand, pulling her towards him. Roger's tongue begged for entrance at Kate's lips and she let him in willingly.

Grinding his hips into hers, Roger pressed Kate hard against the wall and she moaned. "Roger…" She breathed, "I…" Roger kissed her quickly and started taking off his jacket. Kate smirked slightly and pushed his spenders down his arms so that they hung by his hip. Roger wasted no time unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it uncaringly to some corner of the hotel room.

Kate had figured she'd get a visit from Roger while she was in London but she had never thought it would involve doing _this_. That thought only crossed her mind for a moment as Roger's hand's found the zipper on her dress.

"Roger," Kate moaned and his cool hand slide down her back, following the zipper.

"Yes Kate?" He whispered in her ear as then nipped at her earlobe and slowly slipped her dress sleeves down her arms, letting the yellow fabric poll on her hips.

"What are you waiting for?" Kate replied, running her hands over his chest and kissing down his jawline.

Roger smirked, unclasping her bra and pushing her dress to the floor. "Waiting for you to say that," he said into her hair.

Kate kissed him again and the pair made their way over to the bed, not breaking their connection. Kate landed on her back and Roger leaned over her, playing with her curls as they stood out from the white sheets.

Kate hadn't been with many men, Nikko was the most recent but have Roger Anderson stare at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world was unbearably alluring. "How are you enjoying London, Kate?" He asked as if they were meeting in a park, on a sunny day with nothing to do.

But before she could answer, Roger began a trail of kisses down her neck, and soon he found her breasts. As if teasing her mercilessly was his only agenda, Roger kissed around the mounds. Kate moaned and her breath shook. "Stop with the teasing." She protested but her words died out as he took one breast in his mouth and she about screamed in pleasure.

When Roger's lips returned to Kate's mouth she invited him in gratefully. With one hand on her hip, Roger groaned as she grinded her hips into his; only to prove the point that the teasing had gotten to them both. Kate's hands found their way to his belt and started to undo it. Roger didn't need to be told twice (even if this was about her fourth time telling him to hurry up), he quickly undid his belt and his trousers; slipping them off and to the floor.

Kate ran her hands along his now completely bare skin. "No fair," He murmured and put a finger on the hem of her panties. Slowly, he pulled them down and off her legs, taking his time to run his hands along her legs. Kate shivered as Roger rubbed the inside of her thighs and she bucked her hips towards him, looking for some kind of connection.

Roger kissed her again, deep and passionate. He pulled her close and thrust into her, earning a grasped from Kate. Any sudden pain that might have been felt was gone in a spilt second when Roger moved again; this time earning a cry of pleasure from his lover.

Kate raised her hips to meet his thrusts. The two rocked, sounds escaping the two as they dove deeper into the pleasure. Kate debated trying to stay as hushed as possible, because she knew someone would come running to her recuse it they heard her scream. But she screamed out Roger's name when she came regardless and her walls tightened around his member. He came shortly after, shuddering and moaning Kate's name.

Roger collapsed next to Kate, wrapping his arms around her and cradling her against his chest. "So how has your time in London been?" Roger asked, a little sweeter as he planted a kiss on the top of her head, breathing in her shampoo.

"Wonderful," Kate sighed against his chest. Kate could have lain there forever, in the arms of that man been blissfully unaware of even her own feelings.

"I love you Kate Cameron." Roger whispered, running his finger up and down her arm.

"Don't say such silly things." Kate replied, blinking against his chest and her heart quickened for a second, while his seemed to drop.

Roger pulled back a little looking at her and tilted her chin up, running his thumb over her soft cheek. "I'm not joking with you. I really do love you."

Kate smiled and kissed him softly, all the lust was gone and replaced with a sweet passion. Kate pressed herself against Roger's chest again, feeling unusually warm. "I love you." Roger heard her, or more like felt her, say against his chest as she drifted off to sleep.

He smiled and rested his chin on the crown of her head, whispering. "It's true, Kate Cameron. I love you." He whispered before following her into sleep.

* * *

><p>*runs and hids* First smut...*smiles* Well, review plz. Tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
